magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Brown Avrael
These companions act much like Skioros, always busy collecting nuts and darting through treetops. They live among the skorios in the forest, and the two often form close friendships. There is one glaring difference between these different creatures, though, and that is the beautiful, delicate wings that avraels possess. These wings are lovely to behold, and they look and feel deceptively fragile. Though avraels mostly use these wings to glide from one tree to another, looking for their next meal. People assume that this is the only flight avraels are capable of, but also enjoy accompanying their magi on longer travels. They can fly for hours on end, because of their magical abilities. Avraels are able to call upon wind currents and direct them as they like. They also use this power to knock berries and nuts into their little paws, rather than climb. It's lucky that avraels only control this power enough to remain airborne, otherwise they would be most irritating. It's common knowledge that avraels are tricksters, and villagers go so far as to supply them with treats to keep them from playing pranks. Their favorite game is to rely on their silent flight, using it to their advantage to startle the wits out of people. If one is wandering around a avrael's chosen area, they shouldn't be surprised when they're abruptly bombarded by acorns. When their target shrieks, the avrael scampers to a branch out of reach and chatters loudly. Many students have remarked that this chatter sounds suspiciously like laughter. Egg This egg seems to shine when sunlight hits it. Hatchling These little ones hardly move for the first few weeks of their lives. They remain fast asleep, in soft beds. These are usually boxes lined with soft bits of cloth, positioned in their magi's chamber. Avrael hatchlings require quite a bit of attention for a while, as they wake every few hours to eat. It's not uncommon for these companions to be carried about, to allow their magi to attend classes as usual. When the little one starts crying, their magi quietly excuses themselves. Not a class goes by without several magi creeping away for a few moments. Avrael hatchlings suckle at specially designed bottles, consuming large quantities of rich milk. As they age and become more active, they'll begin to search for nuts and berries and learn to fend for themselves. Adult It's hard to believe that these creatures were ever constantly sleepy, given how fast they scurry about when grown. Avraels are most energetic companions, and it's lucky for their magi that they spend most of this energy searching for food. It would be quite irritating if fully grown avraels acted like hatchlings, getting in everything and stealing bits of food. Adult avraels are equally inquisitive, but prefer to remain outside The Keep, socializing with other avraels. Despite traveling far into the forest, these companions care deeply for their magi, and sometimes chose to spend all day with them, curled up inside a pocket. As night falls and the temperatures drop, they make their way home, to curl up with their mates. Avrael adults choose their homes very carefully. Some of them make their homes in The Keep, finding hidden crevices that no one else knows of. Most avraels search for hollow trees, which they often share with other avraels. It's very difficult to tell if a tree is a normal tree or one of their homes, as they disguise them most carefully. With their nimble paws, they arrange bark almost like doors, so predators pass by without a thought. If an animal ever tries to invade these trees, a whole group of avraels will usually come pouring out, ready to defend their nests. It's not uncommon for a large hollow tree to be home to ten or more avraels, who work together to hoard food for the coming winter. Breeding Additional Info * No. 320 * Obtained from the Stream (common) * Released: July 6, 2012 * Artists: Xenomorph, Lazuli, Munin * Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Artist: Munin Category:Rodents Category:Squirrels Category:Avraels